<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy New Year by vettany2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699010">Happy New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettany2/pseuds/vettany2'>vettany2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking Games, Light Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettany2/pseuds/vettany2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett, Eddy, Hilary Hahn, Jordon He and Ray Chen are celebrating a New Year 2020 together. Of course, there has to be some booze and a funny activity so they decide to play a popular drinking game called The Bottle. Because of the basis of this game, the evening turns out to be a complete torture for our duo Eddy and Brett because of their hidden and unconfessed feelings to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my first oneshots dedicated to this exceptional violin duo and was first published on Wattpad.<br/>This work is purely fictional and the events are purely my imagination.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The neck of a bottle rotated a few times and finally pointed at Brett, followed by a burst of laughter. <br/>"Ha! Brett!" <br/>Brett lowered his head and sighed. Then he put his head in his hands in played (maybe played) despair. He knew that everyone is going to enjoy him suffer for real 'cause today he was really mean with his questions and tasks for the others.</p>
<p>Yes. They were playing that so unpopular drinking game called Bottle. The rules were easy.</p>
<p>
  <strong>N.1: Choose between a question or a task.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>N.2: Answer the question truthfully/fulfill the task or you're forced to drink.</strong>
</p>
<p>Between friends the game wasn't necessarily drinking. Normally instead of drinking you had to strip off one part of your clothes, but they weren't that close, and Eddy and Brett were too shy to strip off in front of their violin idols so they sticked up to this idea.</p>
<p>The one, who was now at turn with giving him a question, was Jordon. Brett could almost hear that malevolent laugh. When Jordon was in charge, both options were a direct ticket to hell. He lingered between the question and task for a short while, then chose a question.</p>
<p>"So, Brett... I'm really curious... so tell me..." Jordon was playfully delaying the question. "How many times did you secretly like someone but hadn't confessed? And, if possible, who?" was the final question. Everyone in the room bursted in laughter. Brett froze. Gosh. Jordon was fuguin' good in this. Brett knew too well who and unfortunately this person was also the only one, for whom Brett had unrequited feelings. Long story short, Brett was secretly in love with his best friend Eddy.</p>
<p>For a few moments, Brett was still like an ice sculpture, after what he began nervously crossing corner of the room, searching for a safe spot to look at, while trying to falsely giggle.</p>
<p>"Brett! Answer! How many times?" insisted Jordon. Brett looked at him and lowered his head.</p>
<p>"Thrice." he mumbled and hid his head into his palms. Eddy gasped for air. "Bro! Who was the third one? I remember you told me about that blonde from middle school and I also remember you looking at Charlotte at uni, but you never mentioned anyone other!" he said. Brett couldn't look him in the eyes. Jordan also didn't know. Brett just looked at them and simply stated: "I can't tell you about the third person. I really can't."</p>
<p>For cutting off any more questions, Brett grabbed the bottle and spined it for a few times. The bottle now pointed at Eddy. As Brett had to keep his face, he clapped in happiness and started to think about possibilities to tasks. Fortunately, Eddy chose a task. Brett let him play the Flight of the Bumblebee with a wide smile and just on two strings. Meanwhile Eddy was struggling with a fake smile, Brett had a moment to settle his composure. After a while, the screeching became unbearable Brett finally admitted, that Eddy did not fulfilled his task, and set him free from it. Eddy drank from his glass and game continued.</p>
<p>A few rounds passed and the bottle pointed again at Brett. The one, who was now in charge, was Ray. Brett was afraid, what could Ray make up as a task, so he chose a question. Ray just rubbed his hands and said: "Is the last person, you secretly liked, in this room?" Ray must have been sure Brett secretly liked Hilary, which wasn't technically wrong. Brett really admired her, that's for sure. But to secretly love her? To worsen his situation, Brett's face uncontrollably blushed.</p>
<p>"No?" said Brett, trying to save himself. But who could have believed him after that damned blush?</p>
<p>"That's definitely a yes." stated Ray. Brett knew it was impossible to convince to think the opposite. But maybe it's better to let them think the person (who is actually Eddy) is Hilary. For supporting this idea of his, he let the blush come out in full package and nervously grabbed the bottle.</p>
<p>After that question, almost every little thing, that involved Brett's love life, was now related to Hilary. Brett knew, it's just a joke and that for today the punching bag is him. But what was unusual, was, that throughout the evening, Eddy looked more and more upset, while trying to smile and entertaining (but Brett knows him too well to be fooled by that) and Brett didn't know why. Also, Eddy skipped every question and ruined every task just to drink and while being drunk more and more, he failed more and more which made for him being wasted more and more.</p>
<p>The weirdest thing was, that Eddy didn't participate into jokes about Brett and Hilary, when even Hilary wasn't bothered by it. Normally, Eddy would be the first one to make Brett suffer and make fun of him. So why didn't he laugh? Why he was just sitting there and eyes turning away when Brett had to let Hilary sit on his lap while bowing her violin? Brett was confused. Also, he had to keep his face, because he couldn't afford to let everyone know something is wrong.</p>
<p>"Arghh! Gosh! We're out of booze again. Brett! Pick up your ass and bring us something!" shouted Jordon, when the last bottle of alcohol reached its bottom. Brett was almost up, when Eddy jumped up and with words "I'll bring it." rushed to the kitchen, leaving the whole room dumbfounded. Now was Brett's chance to ask Eddy about his mood.</p>
<p>"Sorry guys, gotta go to the lav." said Brett and rushed to Eddy to the kitchen. Luckily, the kitchen was right at the end of the hallway as well as the restroom, so no one could know Brett didn't go there.</p>
<p>Brett slowly walked to the kitchen. Eddy was standing in front of the kitchen unit, washing the glasses. His whole existence expressed his annoyance. Eddy was loudly banging with the poor glasses.</p>
<p>"Calm down Eddy. I want some glasses to survive." began Brett with a conversation. Eddy slammed a glass in his hand on the kitchen unit and hissed: "Then get out and go entertain our guests."</p>
<p>Brett's eyes popped out. This wasn't the usual Eddy. This was not the wasted Eddy either. Who was this Eddy? Brett made a few steps closer to him and took a glass from Eddy's hand.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, mate?" asked Brett, his eyes full of worry. Eddy wrinkled his brows and angrily declared: "Nothing! Everything's fine." After that he turned his back and began to wash the two last glasses.</p>
<p>"Something must have definitely happened. Why you're angry? Something offended you?" Brett was a 100% sure something was wrong, but he didn't know how to help his friend. Eddy growled a big angry "No", finished washing both glasses and stamped away from the kitchen with five clean glasses and three bottles of some alcohol he found in the pantry. Again, Brett stood there, completely unable to understand what happened.</p>
<p>Back in the room, Eddy was behaving like nothing happened. He sparkled with a smile and laughed with others. To Brett it looked like Eddy realized, that he's being obvious about his behavior and tried to hide that. But Brett wasn't the others. He saw that something was bothering Eddy. He saw his burst of anger and now pretending nothing happened.</p>
<p>The bottle rotated again, and the neck pointed out at Hilary. The one in charge was now Jordon. Hilary chose a task. Jordon smirked at Ray and said: "So, Hilary... Go and kiss Brett on his cheek." Hilary bursted to a giggle and tried to stand up. But because she was totally wasted, she lurched and tripped at Brett. Before he even attempted to help her stand, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. Brett froze. In the corner of his eye he caught Eddy's shocked face followed by a small, almost unnoticeable tear. Eddy then jumped up, mumbled something to excuse himself and rushed out of room.</p>
<p>Brett finally processed what happened and turned his head away from Hilary. He then picked her up to sitting position and rushed to Eddy, leaving the whole room at a complete loss of what tf happened.</p>
<p>Brett firstly went to kitchen, thinking Eddy just went to calm himself. But the kitchen was empty. Maybe he's in the washroom. Brett went there too but the washroom was also completely empty. Think Brett! Where else could Eddy hide himself? The pantry is too small, restroom was wide open, and he definitely didn't go to their studio. Oh, the bedroom! How could he forget at bedroom? Maybe he really was not thinking straight. Brett chased away those thoughts and rushed to Eddy 's bedroom.</p>
<p>The door to the bedroom was closed. Brett raised his hand and tentatively knocked at it. "Eddy? Are you there?" Brett whispered. His answer was unidentifiable "What?". Brett didn't know whether Eddy was angry, upset or sad. If he wanted to find it out, he had to enter the bedroom.</p>
<p>"I'm coming in." he said. Slowly opened the door and found Eddy sitting at the ground, leaning against the wall. His hands were clenched, and Eddy was hiding his face in between his knees, while tugging his hair. Brett went to him and carefully bent down.</p>
<p>"Eddy? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Eddy turned his head to side and said: "Let me be."</p>
<p>Brett sighed. Eddy was being stubborn again.</p>
<p>"No Eddy. I'm not going to let you be. You're acting weird the whole evening. Don't think you fooled me like the others. I know something annoyed you. Tell me. What made you upset and why? I'm worried about you."</p>
<p>Suddenly Eddy's head raised, and Eddy shouted: "Nothing happened, for the God's sake! I'm not upset, and everything is fine! What else do you need?" Brett finally saw Eddy's face red from anger with eyes sparkling of uncried tears. Eddy must be unhappy. But why? Is it because of that kiss? Then it hit Brett. Eddy must be jealous of him getting the Hilary's attention all the time today.</p>
<p>"It's because of that kiss, isn't it? You're jealous. You like Hilary, don't you? I'm not interested in her, so if you want..." Brett looked at Eddy, sure that this must be the problem that bothers Eddy the whole evening. Eddy frowned.<br/>"I don't like Hilary. I have never liked her like that. And that never happen. Do you want to know why? It's so freaking simple! I don't like Hilary! I'm jealous of her!" At the end of his speech Eddy almost screamed. Brett froze. Eddy is jealous of Hilary? What that means?</p>
<p>"What? You're jealous of her? What that's supposed to mean? Tell me." Eddy rolled eyes and sighed.</p>
<p>"You're really wasted, you know that?" Eddy grabbed his cheeks and pressed his lips against Brett's. Brett froze for a third time. Does that mean Eddy reciprocates his feelings?<br/>Eddy disconnected their lips and turned away.</p>
<p>"I like you, not Hilary." Eddy got up and wanted to go away, but Brett stopped him by grabbing his hand. Then he turned his body to face him.<br/>"You know what? I'll tell you something. Do you want to know why you don't know about the third person I have a secret crush? Because that person is you." Eddy's brows almost reached the ceiling. <br/>"Y-you what? You like me?"</p>
<p>Brett smiled. "I don't just like you, I love you. For a long time." Eddy was still taken aback. From his eye dropped a tear. Brett raised his left hand and wiped it off Eddy's cheek. After that Brett looked at him and slightly pecked his cheek. Eddy finally let out all of his tears. Brett caressed him on his head and Eddy buried his face to Brett's shoulder embracing him in a big hug.</p>
<p>„Do you have just the slightest idea, how much I was hurting the whole evening?" sobbed Eddy. „It hurts to see you with Hilary and cannot say literally anything. It hurts so much to see you every FREAKING day while knowing there isn't any chance for me to confess."</p>
<p>Brett tightened up their embrace. „But now everything's different. Everything is fine. Now you can confess to me." Eddy raised his hand and wiped his tears. After that he pulled out of Brett's embrace and looked at him.</p>
<p>„I love you, Brett Yang. I love you so much. So much, that I'm not able to stop. Do you like me?" Eddy turned his eyes away, while being embarrassed to confess in his current state but Brett caressed his cheek.</p>
<p>„I love you like nobody else. Come here, so I can finally kiss you properly." Said Brett and pressed his lips against Eddy's in the most beautiful kiss he'd ever had.</p>
<p>The two were so occupied by their emotional situation, they didn't notice three mischievous smiles peeping in from behind the door. The three looked at each other and sighed in relief. Their mission to make the two lovebirds finally confess was a success and the celebration of a New Year could officially begin. Ray looked at hid wristwatch to notice they have five minutes before midnight and threw a significant look at the two kissing boys. Hilary shaked her head.</p>
<p>„Let them have their happy moment." She said. With that the three carefully left their peeking positions and withdrew downstairs.</p>
<p>Brett opened his mouth and began kissing Eddy more passionately. Eddy let his hands to dig through Brett's hair.</p>
<p>„Eddy, Brett! Come down! The midnight comes in one minute!" Jordon's voice interrupted them. Eddy and Brett pulled out of each other and looked at each other, both of them out of breath. Brett ran fingers through Eddy's hair lovingly and whispered:</p>
<p>„Happy New Year, love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this story, leave a comment or kudos :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>